Nervous Heartbeats
by ChocolateMarshmallow
Summary: Haruhi,being the only daughter of the current PrimeMinister in Japan only wishes to have a normal life.Now,she has transferred to a school-DISGUISED AS A BOY!How would things turn out if the person she actually likes is a girl-hater?Can she ever tell him?
1. Moving to Ouran

**Nervous Heartbeats**  
By: ChocolateMarshmallow

**CHAPTER 1 "Moving to Ouran"**

Haruhi Fujioka—a daughter of the current Prime Minister of Japan. All throughout her life, it was her wish to become a normal person…so she has decided; she will disguise her self as a boy to be able to live a normal high school life, without letting her schoolmate's know about her true identity.

It was a wonderful Monday morning when she woke up. The sleepy-headed girl immediately stood up of, startled of the **RING** of the alarm clock beside her bed. Stretching, she looked at the clock. **Seven forty-eight**.

"Oh no…" she murmured to herself. "DARN IT! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!"

When she has already freshen-up, she immediately zoomed downstairs.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi looked around, it was her father. "What are you in a hurry for?"

Curiously, her father examined her. "What you're wearing—_isn't that boy's clothing_?!"

Haruhi giggled. "Dad, stop being stupid," she said to her innocent father while grabbing the _baguette_ on the plate in the table. (_**Baguette: **__a French bread with a hard crust_). "Can't you see it's the latest trend?"

Her father blinked twice. "Well…" said her father. "your _latest trend_ looks kinda boyish, don't you think?"

People could see—Haruhi didn't act much lady-like. Some adults hated her because of her attitude.

Haruhi nodded for her answer. She swallowed the bread in her mouth and told her father, "I'm going," while giving him a peck on the cheek.

Though kind of harsh, Haruhi becomes much of a girl when it comes to her mother.

"Please, take care of me," the brown-haired girl whispered to the girl who was smiling in the picture—her mother.

Then she waved goodbye and got on to their car.

Her father sweat-dropped. _This_ was the daughter he had raised? But even though…she was much, much like her mother.

**(:------------------------------------------------------------------------------:)**

As Haruhi stepped out of the black car, she heard girls squealed.

'_If they only knew,_' Haruhi thought.

Class I-A—the class she's in. Somehow, she regret disguising as a boy because he was not deaf **yet** of the screams of the girls.

Stupid people…

Haruhi glanced at her clock. **Eight fifteen**. Fifteen minutes more.

"Wait a minute…" Haruhi thought aloud. _'Since it's first day…I can be late, can't I?_'

The brown-haired girl cast a big grin. Her steps became faster, hoping she'll see most of the school during that time.

'_I better hurry_!' Haruhi thought.

**BUMP!**

For a minute, Haruhi felt she was about to fall, but a strong grip caught her arm.

When she opened her eyes, she immediately saw golden eyes. There was a boy in front of her…he had orange hair and golden-yellow eyes.

'_What the hell!'_ she shouted inside; she could feel her heart beating fast and her cheeks flushing. _'This guy is so…well…__**hot**__!'_

She blinked twice before she realized was going on. Quickly, she took her hand away.

"Ah…g-gomen!" she said as she stood up straight.

"Haaah? Don't say that! You sound like a _girl_!" the golden-eyed boy said the word 'girl' with such emphasis that it was like a virus of something.

"E-eeh? I…I'm _not_ a girl! Dude, never! Nah-uh!" Haruhi said trying to deepen her voice and act more boyish.

"Hn. That's good. Anyway," the boy said. "Are you alright?"

Haruhi blinked again. What the _hell_ was she feeling?! "Y-yeah! I'm fine! Uh…thanks?" She immediately, dusted her pants.

The boy nodded. "How come I have never seen you before?"

"Me? I'm…new," Haruhi said with a small giggle.

"Oh," the guy smiled. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin from class I-A."

'_Hikaru…'_ Haruhi thought. _'Gonna keep my eye on this one…'_

**-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Authors' notes—**

**Faye**: YOW, PEOPLE WHAZZUP!! (Hyper.)  
**Jemelle**: Haha! You seem so energetic!!  
**Faye**: YEAH! I am!!  
**Faye**: Haha!  
**Jemelle: **DOKI DOKI WAKU WAKU!!  
**Faye**: First Ouran fic...I wonder how it will turn out?  
**Jemelle**: Yeah…for me it is just my first time.  
**Faye**: So people, be so kind to press that "go" button down there. Thank you!  
**Faye**: That's all the space we've got, WATCH HANA-KIMI!!  
**Faye**: bow  
**Jemelle**: Haha I know that!  
**Jemelle**: HANA-KIMI!!!  
**Faye**: Haha. Bye-bye now!  
**Jemelle**: please don't get NAKATSU from us!!  
**Faye**: There, there, Jemelle!  
**Jemelle**: Ok. Bye-bye! XD  
**Faye**: Haha. Take care and people...REVIEW!


	2. Haruhi's Secret REVEALED!

**Nervous Heartbeats**  
_By: ChocolateMarshmallow_

_--_

_The boy nodded. "How come I have never seen you before?"_

"_Me? I'm…new," Haruhi said with a small giggle._

"_Oh," the guy smiled. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin from class I-A."_

'_Hikaru…' Haruhi thought. 'Gonna keep my eye on this one…'_

_--_

**CHAPTER 2 "Haruhi's Secret—Revealed?"**

Well this was promising…Haruhi just met a hot boy. Her dreams were disturbed when a sudden thought hit her.

"Hn. That's good," Haruhi said as she kept on telling herself, 'you're not a girl!'. "Anyway…"—Haruhi glances at her watch. Her eyes suddenly widened.—"Jumping Pluto!" she shrieked. "It's a minute before class!" 

She ran as fast she could to find her room, I-A. The tired girl opened the classroom door.

"Ohayo!" she said panting heavily. This was it—the last drop of her energy.

"Oh?" the teacher looked to the door. "Mr. Fujioka! You're here! _Are you actually aware that you are late on your first day_?"

Haruhi twitched—annoying teacher!

"Why yes!" she said coolly. "I'm not ignorant!"

The girls squealed. _"Oh! Haruhi-kun is so cool!"_

The teacher sweat-dropped. He was used to rich people having bad attitudes…_'Stupid rich bastards!'_

"Very well," the teacher sighed, arranging his class attendance, "Introduce yourself, Fujioka-kun."

Haruhi glared at the teacher—_'Stupid penniless bastards!'_

Haruhi inhaled. "Yo! I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Girls squealed again. Haruhi found it annoying though—it was weird for girls to fall in love with another _girl_.

"Eh? That's it?" the teacher sighed. "Well then, any questions?"

Sadly, no one had been listening to him…girls were squealing; boys were sleeping.

"I guess that means 'no'," the teacher said as he placed the attendance on his desk. "Fujioka-kun, you can sit beside…"—the teacher looks around—"AH! Hikaru and Kaoru!"

After hearing the name the teacher just said, Haruhi's heart jumped like crazy. Looking at the direction the teacher was looking at, he saw to orange-haired boys—and a desk between them.

Haruhi's dark eyes opened wide. _'Hikaru! He's here! But…which one…?'_

"Yo, Haru!" one of the boys said.

Haruhi sweat dropped. _"Who said you could call me 'Haru'?"_

"Eh? What?" Hikaru said.

"Nothing…" Haruhi sat between the two.

"Yo!" the other boy said.

Haruhi blinked twice. "Eh? You're twins?"

"DUH!" the two boys said at the same time.

"Hmp," Haruhi said fixing her bag on the table. "Then I'm sorry I'm so dense…"

"Konichiwa! Nice to meet you." Haruhi said to Kaoru with a smile.

The two boys sweat dropped. _"This guy's kinda sensitive, isn't he?"_

**(:----------------------------------------------------------------------------:)**

Since they got back, Haruhi had been down. P.E.? Darn it! She stinks at sports!

"Oh, Haruhi," Hikaru said, "do you have your P.E. uniform?"

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Ah…yes I did…apparently…"

Well actually, the truth was…

Flashback… "Dad!" Haruhi yelled while she was going downstairs. "Why is my P.E. uniform for girls?!" 

_Haruhi's dad sipped some tea. "Well simple, dear," he said, "you're a girl!"_

"_But…but…" Haruhi lost her words…she couldn't say that she was actually going to _pretend_ to be a boy. "it's not the latest trend!"_

_Haruhi's dad gave her a sharp glare. "It's either you wear that or not wear anything at all!"_

…_**end of flashback.**_

'_Geez…'_ Haruhi thought. _'who on earth would not wear anything at al?_'l

"I think I have an extra…" Hikaru said as he went to his locker.

Haruhi immediately looked at Hikaru. "Really? Sugoi! Thank you, Hikaru!"

Without knowing what she was doing, she had already hugged Hikaru.

Hikaru felt his heartbeat rhythm change…but why? First of all, Haruhi was a boy!

Kaoru eyed Hikaru at the corner of his eye. From this, he has realized what was going on inside his twin brother's mind.

The moment Haruhi pulled away, Hikaru walked away.

"You better hurry up little chick." Hikaru said while raising his hand, Kaoru walking behind him

Haruhi followed the twins to the gym.

When they were there, Hikaru got his uniform from his locker and handed it to Haruhi.

"Ano…arigato…" Haruhi sweetly smiled.

As soon as Haruhi grabbed the clothes she ran going to a safe place to change clothes.

"He sure is cute…" Kaoru said when Haruhi was already away.

"Yeah…**she** is…" Hikaru said as he positioned his hands to the end of his shirt, ready to change.

**DEAD SILENCE**

"WHAT? KAORU, HE'S A BOY!" Hikaru yelled at his twin brother who was already laughing.

"Oi…Hitachiin! Stop making such noise!" their gym class teacher said.

The teacher looked at the other twin who had already changed.

"Kaoru, right?" he said.

Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah…um…" the teacher said, scratching the back of his head. "I forgot my lesson plan in the Science Lab…_don't ask me why it's there!_"

"Yeah, yeah!" Kaoru said as he started to walk away.

**(:----------------------------------------------------------------------------:)**

"Uh…bummer!" Haruhi said, looking left to right. "Where can I change?"

She immediately saw the science lab…it was empty.

'_Ah…perfect!_' Haruhi said to herself.

**(:----------------------------------------------------------------------------:)**

Kaoru walked to the science lab. When he reached it, he opened the doorknob quietly.

'_It's locked…'_ he thought as he pulled the keys from his pocket.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Oh…and Kaoru…" the teacher said, handing the keys to the orange-haired boy. "Bring the keys with you incase it's locked."_

…_**end of flashback.**_

He inserted the keys and the door opened.

Surprised, he saw someone changing.

"Th-th-the teacher t-t-t-t-told me t-to get the c-class record…and, um…tellmewhenyou'redone!" Kaoru banged the door and leaned on it for a while, covering his blushing face.

'_That was…Haruhi…' _Kaoru thought. _'h-he's…a _girl_?!"_

_-  
-  
-  
-_**end of chapter-**

**AUTHOR's NOTES**—**  
**

**Faye: **Hello XD  
**Jemelle: **Hi to all!!  
**Faye: **We're back in the business people!!  
**Jemelle: **How's your day?  
**Faye: **I have been so tired…all day.  
**Jemelle: **Me too…  
**Faye: **Haha.  
**Faye: **Anyways, thanks for the reviews!!  
**Jemelle: **But we still need to study for our exams.  
**Faye: **Yeah.  
**Faye: **So we apologize for the short hiatus…  
**Jemelle: **Yeah.  
**Faye: **That's all bye bye!!  
**Jemelle: **Sayonara.:)

**P.S- The other Characters are coming soon!!!  
**


End file.
